doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee's Sandwiches with Ify Nwadiwe
"Lee's Sandwiches with Ify Nwadiwe" is Episode 216 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Ify Nwadiwe. "Lee's Sandwiches with Ify Nwadiwe" was released on August 15, 2019. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by Ify Nwadiwe (Nerdificent, Candy Dinner, Who Shot Ya?) to discuss their favorite fat food chains in high school and to review Lee's Sandwiches, a Vietnamese-American chain specializing in bánh mì sandwiches. Plus, a listener submitted edition of Cereal. Nick's intro In 1862, the French established the colony of Cochinchina, spanning the southern third of what is now known as Vietnam, beginning roughly a century of the Vietnamese people being subjugated and exploited by a series of colonial masters. French rule expanded into the entirety of the nation's territory by 1884, and it was the French who imposed upon the Vietnamese the Catholic religion, the use of the Latin alphabet for the Vietnamese language, and Western ingredients for their food: coffee, butter, and most significantly, bread. For much of French rule, bread - imported at great costs from Europe - was reserved for white French elites, but after Vietnam won sovereignty in 1954, it became a food for all, leading to the birth of the slim sandwich known as the bánh mì. A fusion dish from before the term 'fusion food' existed, Vietnamese cooks developed their unique Euro-Asian hybrid hoagie, generally a baguette spread with mayonnaise and stuffed with pickled vegetables and either cold cuts or hot meat. The bánh mì became a popular quick breakfast or lunch in Vietnam, and stands selling the sandwiches thrived, as did the larger culture of Vietnamese baking, both of savory breads and sweet pastries. Not long after the French were forced out, Vietnam endured another period of colonialism, albeit the post-World War II version: western intervention in the form of an ever-escalating U.S. occupation from about 1961 to 1975, known as the Resistance War Against America in Vietnam, which resulted in an estimated three million deaths. In the aftermath, displaced Vietnamese began emigrating en masse to the U.S. and in 1982, brothers Chieu and Henry Le - Vietnamese immigrants who'd recently settled in San Jose, California - opened a catering company which rapidly grew to a massive fleet employing 500 trucks. The Le's used the profits to partner with their parents and open a bánh mì shop in San Jose, adding a second 'E' to their name to make it more familiar to Westerners. Their food needed no simplification to be a hit and their chain version of the bánh mì spread like butter on a warm baguette throughout the west and southwest, particularly in areas with large Vietnamese-American populations. Today, with over 60 stores in seven states, the chain thrives, serving sandwiches, pastries, and Vietnamese-style coffees, accurately bragging in its signage that it's the world largest bánh mì chain. This week on Doughboys: Lee's Sandwiches. Fork rating For the (unofficial) record, Evan Susser rated this 4 forks, and Nick's lovely wife Natalie puts in the 2 fork range. Mitch could not lift his rating to 4 forks, because the restaurant was out of many of the items they wanted, and he sort of considers his rating 'incomplete'. Cereal In Cereal, they taste test a brand or variety of cereal. Today, they try The Crispery Crispycakes, which had been sent to them by a friend. They're giant, gourmet rice treats and come in different flavors. The guys try the Cookies & Cream, Plain & Sweet, and Cocoa Concoction. They loved them a lot, and ranked them from favorite to least favorite. Roast Spoon Quotes #hashtags #HighSchoolConfoodential #GuacTheVote or #ChipTileWasAGoodJoke The Feedbag Photos